


haar oya'karir bat takodana (the hunt on takodana)

by brianbrain



Series: ghosts of the past [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood Loss, Death Watch (Star Wars), Eating Disorders, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Gen, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Eating Disorders, Medical Inaccuracies, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonverbal Communication, OOC everyone, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, Shock, Suicide Attempt, Trans Din Djarin, Trans Male Character, death watch is a cult, din hates takodana, especially maz bc i don't remember anything from the movie, i don't do romance sorry, i'm not a bio kid!, literally just a sigil cameo, non-graphic but you were warned, please take care of yo ribs, squint for pazdin but written for bro feels, tbh idk if its panic or anxiety so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianbrain/pseuds/brianbrain
Summary: Din scowled, set the Fang 7 down in the first forest clearing he spotted, and fiddled briefly with his comm. This had better work.---Paz jumps into a lake, Din hates Takodana, and someone needs to give thevod'ea Manda-damned break.companion tobah nau'ur kad bal (to forge a soul)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Paz Vizsla
Series: ghosts of the past [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	haar oya'karir bat takodana (the hunt on takodana)

Din had barely set foot on Takodana, and he already could not wait to get off it. The sun glinting off of the lake was giving him a migraine, the thick undergrowth around him was a logistical nightmare, and the castle looming in the distance was a horrendous eyesore. Besides, while the air was stunningly fresh and wrapped comfortingly around him, the usual weight of his armor was noticeably absent. Din had been well on his way to Takodana before he'd realized that he'd only brought his vambraces, however, and by then he couldn't have possibly wasted time going back despite the breach of the Resol'nare and the Creed. He was making up for it by going after his _vod_ , Din reasoned, but that didn't stop his skin from crawling every time a branch snapped or a bird warbled.

After his brief survey of the landscape, Din pulled up the system he had rigged to discreetly ping Paz's comm. It still read near that kriffing lake, of all places, and Din's scowl deepened underneath the dark cloth he had wrapped around his head in lieu of his helmet. A kriffing lake. Din let out a huff as he started off, clambering over trees and occasionally stumbling over rocks. He really should have brought a jetpack; even though there would have been a good chance of him crashing it, it would've been a lot faster.

As it was, when Din broke through the treeline, he was greeted by the sight of Paz tumbling from the sky -- no, that was off a cliff, nevermind -- and okay, maybe Paz had jumped and not exactly fell in the sense that the former was intentional while the latter was not, but that was something that could wait until _Paz_ _wasn't_ _falling_. Din sucked in a deep breath, ribs protesting just slightly, and dove into the water after Paz with a splash.

The cold hit him like an angry rancor, burying shards of ice deep into his bones, and Din grit his teeth against the involuntary urge to curl up into a ball as the lake's freezing depths greedily sucked the heat out of his body. But he was here for Paz, not for giving in to the lake, so Din forced his limbs straight and examined the area below him.

He was 6 meters below the surface, or so Din's HUD said, and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he fought to stay submerged. The water was surprisingly dark, and Din couldn't see a thing, so he dragged a hand up to turn on his HUD's heat scope. Ultimately, the lake's frigid water allowed him one small advantage: there was only a single orange red smudge that could be Paz. He made for the blur with slow, broad strokes, arms straining towards the endless depths.

9 meters.

12 meters.

15 meters. The vague shape of Paz was barely getting larger. 

18 meters. His lungs burned.

21 meters. His hands brushed metal, and he latched his fingers around the edges of the plate, yanking up for the dark blue-grey of the surface. Paz was dead weight, but at last Din was able to thrust his head above the water and gasp for air, only to find himself choking on wet cloth. Din sputtered and wrangled it away from his face, panting hard as he tread water. At some point his HUD had switched off, letting Takodana's full array of vibrant colors assault him, and Din winced, blinking water out of his eyes -- or were those tears? Frustrated, Din clenched his jaw and looked about for the shore.

The swim to land was considerably slowed by Paz's metal-clad bulk, along with Din's own waterlogged clothes and boots. Soon the distant beach was starting to waver before Din's eyes, and it had blurred into a blotch of dark grey by the time Din vaguely registered the sound of Paz's legs scraping against the bottom. Then Din's elbows were sinking into soft sand, and Din lurched forward, toppling him and Paz just onto the beach.

Din lay there with the lake still lapping at his boots, gulping down Takodana's cloyingly sweet air. Every fiber of his being _ached_ , and a sound suspiciously close to a sob escaped Din. Had he even gotten to Paz in time? Suddenly all Din could notice was the lake water permeating his senses: cold cloth stuck to his skin, his nostrils were filled with an earthy smell, and his ears were muffled with the continuous stream of muted dripping. His stomach roiled, and Din rolled onto his side and dry heaved. He supposed not losing his breakfast was one thing Din could thank his perpetually low appetite for.

 _Hypothermia_ , his brain chose that moment to supply helpfully. _Pneumonia. Dry drowning._ Din pushed himself up onto wobbly hands and knees, the ground tilting beneath him, and crawled over to Paz. He needed to get Paz's armor off, starting with the helmet so that he could breathe, and then the rest so that his clothes would dry faster. Din eased Paz onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut, reaching for the release on Paz's helmet.

Something like half a helmet of water sloshed loudly onto the sand, and Din gagged, the cool metal slipping out of his grasp as bile seared his throat. Paz couldn't die. Not here, no, he couldn't. It would be unthinkable. But with that much water... Din reached out blindly, hoping to undo Paz's chestplate when Paz retched somewhere to his left and took in a shuddering breath. Instinctively, Din jerked his hand back and turned his face away, not wanting to intrude.

"Din?" came Paz's voice, weak and thin. "That you?" he asked, and Din nodded, shivering uncontrollably. It was so _cold_ , with the breeze going right through his soaked clothes. Din pressed his palms into the smoothed ground, chasing the thread of warmth the sun's rays had left there. He could barely feel it through his gloves.

The sand crunched as Paz shifted with a soft groan. "Am I dead?" Paz wondered aloud. Din was swept by another wave of nausea as he shook his head emphatically, setting the black world between his ears spinning. His efforts were rewarded with a small noise of surprise, and Din could just discern the sound of wet cloth sliding together while Paz turned about, surveying his surroundings.

"Oh," Paz made a soft noise of realization. "I'm sorry," he said, barely above a whisper.

Din snapped alert, opening his mouth to gear up for a lengthy tirade on how in no way did Paz did need to be sorry and what had Paz even been thinking and really, Paz, on Takodana, the worst planet ever? But the words would only bubble viciously in his chest, growing thick in his throat without a single one passing his lips, so he shut his jaw slowly and searched for something simple and straightforward. Arms trembling, Din let his hands trace out the shape of a question. _Why?_

"Nothing happened," was Paz's reply, far too quickly. "It's fine."

Din's hands clenched briefly into fists, throat somehow clogging further before he caught himself and tried to relax, but the anger seeped out into the sharp slashes Din made in the air anyways. _No, it's not_ fine _. You really think I believe that?_

"Nothing happened," Paz repeated, a little louder, and Din didn't bother dignifying the lie with a response.

The creatures of the forest chittered. Din waited.

Paz sighed. "You already know why I'm here," Paz began. It was a statement, not a question, but Din nodded slightly. 

"Venn and Casta said they weren't going to help, that if I was really good enough I could do it without them," Paz continued haltingly, and Din pressed his lips together tightly. The whole compound knew that Paz had orders not to leave the forest, while the contact would be in the Castle, so in essence Venn and Casta were condemning Paz to fail in a way that had nothing to do with how good a hunter he was. If Paz didn't bring back the contact, the _alors_ would be disappointed because he hadn't completed the assignment, and if he did bring back the contact, the _alors_ would be disappointed because Paz had gone against their direct instructions. Whose bright idea had it been in the first place to put Paz on an assignment with those two?

Din considered his options, and settled on crossing his arms loosely across his chest. _So you just gave up like_ this _? Come on, fight harder! Where is your spirit, Vizsla?_ Din shook the crude, three fingered rendition of a shriek hawk in the general direction of Paz.

"That's not my name."

A hard note was developing underneath the tiredness, so with twitching fingers, Din switched to placating. _Look, Venn and Casta are two people, right?_

Din could feel Paz's obvious confusion in the yes he received from Paz, but Din pushed on, gesturing to himself. _And I am one person, right?_

Another wary yes.

Din pointed to himself again before holding up two fingers, then putting one back down. _So I will replace Venn and Casta, and this is fair?_

It was really incredibly unfair in terms of the headcount and what Paz should have gotten from his _traat'aliit_ , but Paz didn't need a debate on the finer points of what constituted fair and unfair right now. What Paz needed was someone who would actually help him finish the assignment, instead of someone who would gladly leave him for dead if given the chance, and anything else could be dealt with later.

The silence stretched on. Din waited. 

"Yes, alright," Paz finally answered, and Din let out a breath he didn't remember holding. By now most of Din's clothes had dried, courtesy of Takodana's warm sun, so Din lifted his hand again and tapped the side of his head just above his ear. With a crisp click, Paz fixed his helmet back on, allowing Din to peel his eyes open.

Takodana really was a horrible place, Din thought as he grimaced at the gaudy colors that flooded in and crowded his vision. Unable to focus on any one object, he fumbled through the filters on his HUD until he could make out the familiar blue-grey form of Paz leaned against a mossy rock. His _vod_ looked alright, at least, if a bit dazed.

"So," Paz said, after a beat. "What's the plan?"

Twenty minutes later, Din met Takodana Castle up close and personal as he stepped into its long courtyard, eyeing the high, sloping walls on either side of him. They were heavily adorned with blindingly colorful flags, as was the giant statue of Maz Kanata hoisted above the front door, but what truly caught Din's attention were the very large signs declaring NO FIGHTING in various languages. He supposed that was the other reason why they had to lure their weapons smuggler out into the forest, other than the need to find her ship, but there was something else he couldn't quite place about the Castle, something that put an oppressive pressure on his chest and made the back of his neck prickle with unease.

He slowed, letting a group of sentients pass him, but not long after Din too was stepping through the threshold into the typical cantina hubbub, live band and all. No less than two hundred and fifty sentients were crammed into the place, including an equally overwhelming number of blasters, rifles, vibroblades, knives, and staffs, and Din hid a cough in a loose sleeve as the pungent scent of swill wafted past him. She would be alone, Paz had said, so Din would have to start with the bar whether he liked it or not.

It was hard to move through the thick crowd, and several times Din was forced to elbow others out of his way. As he edged around a burly Trandoshan, however, Din nearly tripped over Kanata herself, and Din would have jumped back several feet if a Rodian hadn't chosen that instant to walk behind him.

"Well, traveler, how may I help you?" Kanata asked brightly, and Din made a show of looking over his shoulder, hoping to brush her off. His nose itched, but he refused to scratch it in this place. It would go away sooner than later.

The little orange alien didn't buy it, not that Din had expected her too. "Looking for someone, perhaps?"

There was his chance. Din cleared his throat, feeling the mucus stirring and settling, and pushed words past dry lips even as his eyes watered. "A friend, to buy a blaster."

Kanata studied him for a moment, leaning forward a hair, and Din repressed the urge to squirm. "Lamia Tein, perhaps?"

The skin on his scalp tingled uncomfortably, but Din nodded in recognition of the name Paz had given him. It was more than likely Tein was a popular dealer, after all, but what did Din know? The _alors_ had offered Paz nothing past a hypo filled with sedative, her name, her occupation, and her species as Volpai before sending him to Takodana to capture her and her ship.

"Why don't you follow me to the bar?" Kanata offered, and Din nodded again, falling in behind her. She didn't seem to harbor any openly ill intent, and it would also be achingly obvious if Kanata did try leading him in the wrong direction since Din had already seen where the bar was. Paz did have a timeline to keep, and with Kanata's presence clearing a path they were there much quicker than Din had expected otherwise.

"May the Force be with you," Kanata said beside him, but when Din looked back, startled, she had already vanished. The weight in his chest grew fractionally heavier, a chill trickling down his spine, but Din shook himself and turned back to the task at hand.

The bar was mainly empty, and it was child's play to pick out Tein. She wore leather all around and had two blasters holstered on each hip, one for each lanky arm. Din also noticed the barest hint of a bump in her right sleeve characteristic of concealed vibroblades as he slid into the seat beside Tein. Left handed, then, or perhaps it was left sided. Double left handed? Left handeds? Did you need a plural?

Tein barely spared him two eyes, and Din tapped a finger idly on his thigh. He dared not to inhale too deeply so close to all the alcohol, but somehow still had enough air to speak. "You're the best the Guild has?"

As he and Paz had expected, Tein took the bait. "I'm not some common bounty hunter," Tein spat, turning away from the cup she was nursing. Din waited as she appraised him, knowing that she would no doubt see the very expensive and very illegal thermal detonators poorly hidden in his pouch. "But perhaps I can do some other business for you."

"That is?"

Tein waved an orange hand. "Oh, just a few things I get on my travels, a bit here and there. You strike me as the kind of sentient that might like said things."

"Do tell."

"Hm. I don't do business in the Castle."

"If we leave the Castle?"

Tein laughed, throwing back her head and displaying a very sharp set of shiny white teeth. "I like you," Tein told him, thumping him on the back, and drained her drink before pushing back her chair and standing to her full height. "Shall we?"

"Ladies first," Din replied, and did his best to avoid cringing. She was well over half a meter taller than him, but Din suppressed his flinch with practiced ease. Paz was waiting.

For the second time that day, Din found himself following an adept path maker through the cantina, this time out the door instead of deeper into the Castle. With Tein's hulking presence clearing the way, the doors were swinging back behind them to mute the cacophony of Takodana Castle in record time, and they were almost out of the courtyard when Tein produced a handheld holoprojector. "I got blaster pistols of every kind, grenades, smoke bombs, near everything you could ask for," Tein informed him, flicking through the holos with a finger, and it really was everything. Din even caught a glimpse of an Amban rifle.

"I like seeing the real thing," Din told Tein. He could breathe easier now that they had left the Castle, thankfully, or Din wasn't sure what he would have done.

"Questioning the best?" Tein chuckled. Din had no idea if she was joking or not, but they were nearing the forest line rapidly, Din taking two steps to every one of Tein's.

"I like knowing what I get."

"That's fair. A good buyer is always one that is reasonably skeptical, or else they never come back. Well! you won't be disappointed; no one ever is."

"We'll see," Din said, wishing Tein would just shut up.

Din's wishes rarely came true.

"Oh, you will!" Tein promised brightly, flashing her teeth again as she stopped by a two person airspeeder. "Do get in."

It felt uncannily like being taken hostage, but Din tamped it down and slid into the passenger's side as Tein hopped into the driver's seat. With a hum, the craft came alive beneath them, and Tein steered them into the trees.

"Have anything in mind yet?" asked Tein after a blissful but short stretch of silence, and Din almost broke his own jaw.

"We'll see," Din parroted, and Tein made a mildly disgruntled noise.

"Alright then. I see you like your credits. How much were those detonators? I bet I could get you a better deal."

Din was saved from answering when he heard Paz say in his ear, "Found the ship. Coming your way," and seconds later Paz burst into view on a speederbike in front of them.

Tein growled, snapping something in a language Din didn't recognize and yanking right to avoid crashing into Paz. "Watch where the kriff you're going!" she yelled. "Tiny humans these days, I swear."

Din squashed down a half laugh, half yelp as he braced himself, hand tightening on the edge of his seat just slightly. Paz was definitely watching where he was going, just not in the way Tein meant, and he turned to see Paz's familiar helmet coming up behind them. Tein followed his gaze, and snarled over her shoulder. "What do you want?"

Paz, of course, did not reply, and Din decided it was time for him to move. In one swift motion, he aimed his vambrace at a tree up ahead, shot out the whipcord, and jumped into the air as it retracted. Tein hadn't connected the dots that said her mysterious and wealthy customer was in on the _oya'karir_ , and her ensuing confusion from seeing him take off lasted long enough for the airspeeder to glance a tree and spin out of control. For her trouble, Tein was thrown from the vehicle, and Din smiled slightly. While the _alors_ had said that Paz could not injure Tein, technically neither Paz nor Din had lain a hand or shot a single blaster bolt at Tein. As far as Din was concerned, they could grumble about the "accident" all they wanted, but the _alors_ wouldn't be able to prove anything.

Although Paz and Din had hoped the crash would incapacitate Tein fully for them, she seemed to have taken the brunt of the blow with her back and was still conscious. Paz had already taken note and was steering over to Tein, hypo ready when Din dropped back onto the ground, eyes widening in shock.

"Grenade!"

Paz had just enough time jump off of his bike to land in a heap before his bike exploded, and Tein took the moment of chaos to get herself back onto her feet. On instinct, Din launched himself at her: a move that in retrospect was a horrible idea not only because of the no injury order, but because one simply did not fight a four armed being twice one's weight hand to hand, since it was really hand to two hand. 

It was entirely uncalled for to vomit in the middle of a brawl, but he very nearly did as Tein slammed two right fists into the side of his head and twisted his arm behind him. "I should have known some buyers are suspiciously skeptical," she hissed, kicking him in the ribs. Pain flared hot in his chest, and Din found himself staring into the dirt, the taste of iron on his tongue as he struggled weakly. Somehow the grains of soil were becoming fluid, and his world narrowed to shifting browns, iron, and his own wheezing as he tried to figure out how to approach this while staying within the _alors'_ requirements.

Din didn't have to deliberate very long, not that he would have been able to come with anything anyways. The beating stopped as Tein abruptly went slack, and Din rolled just out of the way of Tein collapsing to the ground.

" _Or'dinii_ ," Paz scolded, somewhere above him.

Din groaned, ignoring the insult in favor of throwing an arm over his eyes. "Ship?" he gasped out.

"Razor Crest. It's just a few hundred meters, but we should move soon."

Din hummed, listening to Paz shuffle around and tie up Tien as he catalogued his injuries: a few cracked or broken ribs, a black eye, and a countless number of nasty bruises. Din reminded himself to go over Paz's, too, and sighed. Din was not waiting 48 hours to check up with Paz, so he hauled his arm off of his face and glared at his vambrace, tapping at it to start the Fang's autopilot.

"Done," Paz told him, and Din propped himself onto his elbows slowly. Paz had managed to drape Tein over his shoulder like a particularly large, violet striped snake, which Din found a vaguely amusing sight. The rest of him disagreed with his laughter, however, and Din spent another minute coughing until he finally peeled himself upright with Paz's help.

"Never coming back," Din muttered, and the two of them staggered off.

While outwardly appearing somewhat shabby and dull, the Razor Crest flew smoothly, no doubt courtesy of Tein. Unfortunately for Tein, however, she had been locked in the closet with her place taken by Paz, and Din scrutinized him as he flipped on a proximity sensor. Was that metal sticking out of Paz's side?

"How close were you to the blast?" Din asked, and Paz froze briefly from poking through the ship computer.

"Far enough," Paz said tightly.

Din's hand moved entirely without his permission, but one second he had been sitting next to Paz, and the next he was on the floor by the pilot's chair. Something clattered loudly behind him, and he heard someone curse.

"What. The. Kriff," Paz bit out, and Din blinked.

"You lied," he replied, rolling back into a sitting position, then belatedly realized just how much blood was coming out of the wound. Note to self: don't yank shrapnel out randomly. He was sure he'd heard that already somewhere, but apparently Din had forgotten. Where was the medkit in this place, anyways?

As luck would have it, Din found it under the dashboard, and he half lifted, half dragged Paz onto the floor, limbs shaking. Paz had always been heavier than him, he though, mildly irritated, before flipping open the lid of the pack. "Armor off?"

"You sure you should be stitching things right now?"

Din brushed Paz off, examining the wound as he loosened the strap of Paz's chestplate's. "It'll be better than yours."

Paz grunted but didn't argue further, and soon Din had cut and was peeling away the fabric of his body suit. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Hm." Din dug out the antiseptic and bacta combination, squeezing some onto a cloth and using it to clean the sweat and grime away from the unsightly gash. Paz didn't seem to be lying, but no amount of careful breathing could hide that he was in pain. "Pills?"

"No."

Unsurprising, since Paz had always steered cleared of any drugs as much as he could, saying that he didn't want his senses to be dulled. Din understood that but had to politely disagree with never using them; sometimes his senses needed the dulling. Like now, when the metal floor was harmonizing.

"Din?"

So he'd been staring at his hands this whole time. Well, at least he was sure they were still steady. Din glared at his dirty gloves, yanking them off and picking up the needle and thread. He needed to focus.

Paz stiffened as the needle made its way into his skin, and Din frowned. "Relax, I'm not going to stab you."

"Stabbing me right now."

"Shut up, you'll mess me up."

Paz did as he said, allowing Din to work across the gap methodically in the (relative) silence. Regrettably, the floor was not sentient and could not be told to shut up.

Finally, Din tied off the thread and snipped off the excess. "Alright!" he chirped, suddenly very energized.

Paz sighed. "You're next. You even forgot the bandage."

Din grinned at Paz and slapped the square onto Paz's skin. To his credit, Paz barely flinched. "No."

"Tell me what you smell."

Din hesitated. It smelled like dirt and a lot of metal, and there was some salt mixed in too. Weirdly enough, most of the metal was actually on him.

"That's blood. Lie down," Paz informed him flatly, and Din found himself complying. A thin lightheadedness had settled over him, and he didn't move an inch as Paz peeled off his shirt and poked at his ribs.

"Jahl is going to kill you when she sees you've undone her hard work."

"We can switch bodies," Din offered. Something about a lake on Takodana floated through his mind.

Paz didn't respond as he spread bacta gently over Din's skin. There was a weird tension in the air, thick and webbed, and Din wanted to reach out and unravel it.

"Look, I don't even know what I was thinking," Paz rushed. "It was dumb. I could have tried talking to the _alors_ , or something, but not... not that."

"Or commed me," Din added, feeling a warm numbness set in. The floor had stopped buzzing; that was nice.

"Or commed you," Paz agreed, and seemed to consider something for a moment. " _Ori'vod_."

Din patted Paz's arm sleepily. " _Ori'vod_ ," he repeated. "You know, you should take a shower."

Paz recoiled. Ah. "It's just a sonic," Din explained. 

"Hm. See you in a bit."

Din watched him go, gaze drifting to the rifle by the door and a smile pulling up the edges of his mouth. Something about this place just felt right, that feeling of home that he had never had, and he let himself slip away into unconsciousness. After all, he only had 48 hours, and he'd be damned if Din wasn't going to make the best use of it.

**Author's Note:**

> vod: brother  
> alor: leader, teacher  
> traat'aliit: team, squad  
> oya'karir: hunt  
> or'dinii: moron, fool  
> ori'vod: big brother
> 
> this is unbetaed, although i did proofread it a little (haha no, i spent way too long on this). it might get a revision sometime, but hope you enjoyed anyways, and feel free to leave any suggestions (or offer to beta if you would like, i would literally kowtow at your feet). also, i'm really tired and don't remember who to give credit to, if at all, so give me a slap and a shout if you need it.
> 
> uh, this is technically a first mission for Din fic. Paz has already been on a few. I forget to hint, maybe i'll come back and fix later.
> 
> i have no idea what starfighter our good buddies in Death Watch use, so I assumed a [Fang](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Fang-class) was a safe enough bet. Death Watch does use [Kom'rks](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kom%27rk-class_fighter) as well, but they're much larger, meant for multiple people and probably not what Din would have gone for. 
> 
> i never thought the day i researched how fast people sink would be for a fic. weird. now i know random shit that maybe i shouldn't, but research amiright?
> 
> this is the first time i've written a fight scene. it's pretty bad, as far as they go (or is this the second? whatever, still bad). 
> 
> force sensitivity is obviously (?) what led Din to Takodana and why he hates the place; he simultaneously follows his instincts and subconsciously suppresses it because jetii horror stories. Maz tries getting him to scratch his nose (read this in a fic, goddamnit which one was it??) but he resists successfully. it gets worse at the castle because of proximity to Maz and dead jetii. when he gets high off of blood loss, Din also has less control, so it comes out more.
> 
> the Razor Crest and Amban thing just happened, idk how and why but yes, that happened. it let me be lazy with the ending, so i left it. plus ori'vod usually means big brother, but i took some liberty with that. i hc that Din doesn't know his age to begin with.
> 
> also, this is uncannily another vent fic. really self? that method of suicide? the problems:tm:? the goddamned end dialogue? okay, gonna go crawl in a hole now and not come back for a few months.


End file.
